El trineo de Santa es a prueba de Kidou
by Kunogi Malfoy
Summary: Version editada  Rukia quiere saber como santa hace sus regalos en tan solo un rato. Decide tumbar el trineo pero descubre la cruel realidad. Los X-Men estan metidos en el trineo y Santa es nada mas y nada menos queeeeeeeeee...  Lee y lo sabrás


Este es un fanfic hecho para el concurso de fics navideños de StopRain. Navidad del 2010. (esta es la versión editada, sin ningún tipo de Hitsugaya/Oc)

P.D: ando fiebrua (obsesionada) con los X-Men y en especial con Wolverine... así que lo incluiré si no hay ningún problema XD (además de a Santa y a mi misma XD)

ATT: White Moon Rukia X3

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kube, Wolverine, Kayla, Xavier y Storm son propiedad de Marvel y su historieta "The X-Men".

El Trineo de Santa es a prueba de Kidou

Rukia estaba sentada cómodamente en el sillón junto a Ichigo, Toushiro, Matsumoto y Kayla... De repente Rukia vio una propaganda de Banesco* en donde decían algo de Santa Claus, Rukia pregunta de repente,

-Ichigo, ¿quién es Santa? ¿Por qué vive en un lugar tan frío como el Polo Norte? Si esta tan viejo, ¿cómo puede entregar juguetes a todos los niños del mundo en solo una hora?-dijo la morena algo confundida y atropellando las palabras, pero sin perder lo inocente en cuanto a cuestiones del mundo humano que aun desconocía-.

-¡Ay Rukia vamos! En serio no creerás en cuentos de niños ¿o sí?-dijo el pelinaranja algo irritado-.

-Ichigo en vista de que eres tan absolutamente estúpido y no respondes la pregunta de Rukia lo hare yo... –dijo Kayla en tono algo ácido y despectivo levantándose un poco del lado de Toushiro- Bueno Rukia verás... Hay una leyenda que dice que Santa Claus era un anciano que amaba a los niños pero no podía tener un hijo, ya que su esposa era estéril o algo así... en fin, el hecho es que el hacía regalos los 24 de Diciembre a las 12 de la noche a los niños del lugar donde vivía, o sea el 25, para tratar de hacer algo por los niños...

Después de morir un espíritu raro (el de la navidad supongo) le concedió a él y a su esposa el don de la inmortalidad y los dejó viviendo en el polo norte con un montón de elfos para que hicieran regalos para los niños, y el montado en su trineo halado por los pobres renos, y a la cabeza Rodolfo el reno de la nariz roja, entregaran los juguetes a niños de todo el mundo, y claro está, como es inmortal no se cansa ni envejece... ¿Te parece bien esta respuesta? –dijo la chica de tez exageradamente nívea, mirada felina y cabello liso y negro, a la morena, de una forma que parecía estar aprendida de memoria.

Toushiro rio de manera algo amarga junto con Ichigo, era obvio que no creían en eso. Kayla y Matsumoto los miraron con desdén y Rukia ponía cara de que las piezas encajaban perfectamente, de repente Rukia puso una cara que parecía la de un ciego que veía el sol por primera vez. Allí resonó una frase que hizo que todos pusieran cara de asombro y horror.

-¡ENTONCES DERRIBARÉ EL TRINEO DE SANTA CON KIDOU, LO DESENMASCARARÉ Y HARÉ QUE ME CUENTE TODO ACERCA DE CÓMO ENTREGA LOS REGALOS!-dijo la morena con una cara de psicópata que ni Hannibal Lecter hubiera podido superar o tolerar, para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al garaje-.

Todos se quedaron con cara de "!¿qué demonios!" cuando vieron a Rukia saltar así, además... para desgracia de todos... al día siguiente era 24 de diciembre.

Al día siguiente...

7:33 PM

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Dijo el pelinaranja sorprendiendo a Rukia que estaba en el garaje, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente de la impresión-.

De repente Rukia miro de manera algo malvada a Ichigo mientras reía entre dientes y le explicaba la situación a Kurosaki.

-Ya se los dije, derribaré el trineo...-dijo la morena con cierto tono amenazante y malvado-.

-DERRIBARÉ EL TRINEO CON KIDOU Y FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! –dijo la morena con un repentino fondo de fuegos artificiales y levantando un cohetón* hacia el rostro de Ichigo, que tenía una cara bastante sorprendida y parecía enojado- ¿Me ayudarás? –dijo de repente moviendo una gran bolsa repleta de las luces artificiales que al parecer pesaba bastante, pero aun así no le robaba su entusiasmo.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA O EN DROGA! –tronó Ichigo levantando los hombros y mirándola con asombro y bastante enojo, jamás pensó que llegara tan lejos- ¡¿DE VERAS CREES QUE TE AYUDARÍA! –Dijo de nuevo-.

Ella ignoró el comentario y se llevo su bolsa hacia una especie de cuarto de herramientas que estaba en el patio.

Ella apuntó los cohetes y demás fuegos hacia el cielo donde había calculado que se pondría Santa (o sea en el tejado de la casa de en frente) con su trineo y sus renos, si el plan no fallaba cuando el cayera al suelo debido a su peso, ella lo amarraría en una bolsa de papas y lo encerraría ahí mismo para que le revelase sus secretos.

Empezó a juntar Reiatsu encima de las mechas con las manos cruzadas para que detonasen a la vez y puso un escudo de protección a cada uno de los cohetes para que solo explotara sobre su objetivo.

El Trineo de Santa Claus...

Había un agujero en el techo y llovió un poco así que su cabello goteaba y tenía una manta puesta sobre los hombros para que no le diera frío.

-Maldita lluvia, no arruinara mis planes... no, hoy no –dijo Rukia en voz alta, Ichigo la escuchó y entro al lugar sin que ella se fijase, estaba mojado igual y tenía un suéter sobre los hombros, le conmovió de manera extraña lo que escuchó luego.

-Cuando tenga a santa en mis manos, Ichigo no se reirá de mí... –dijo la Shinigami con un tono algo triste pero decidido, el cual hizo a Ichigo hablarle.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Ichigo algo sarcástico sorprendiendo a Rukia, tratando de hacerla repetir lo que dijo-.

-N-Nada! Nada Ichigo... no repetiré lo que dije! –Dijo ella un tanto nerviosa debido a la cercanía del joven pelinaranja-.

-No me burlaría de ti Rukia... aun por algo tan infantil- dijo el mirándola y señalándola en ademan de regaño, con cara de reproche-.

Ella asintió y miro a Ichigo "imbécil..." murmuró ella volteando la vista "Rukia tienes un mal concepto de mi verdad? Lo siento, no debí reírme así de ti enana..." dijo Ichigo arrepentido tomándola del mentón y haciéndola mirarlo.

-No me digas enana imbécil! –Tronó ella aun tratando de no mirarle a los ojos-.

-Te diré enana cuando me plazca... ENANA! –Dijo Ichigo acercándose a su cara sin fijarse-.

La tensión se Iba y se miraban con intensidad, Ichigo jamás había sentido esa urgencia de besarla como ahora, y ella tampoco había sentido esa atracción antes, ambos fueron cerrando los ojos y acercándose cada vez más, cerrando el espacio que sobraba, sus labios se rozaron suavemente cuando sonó una alarma... "BIP! BIP! BIP!"

Rukia se separo de ese hechizo naranja y con un chasquido encendió todas las luces de bengala que encendieron las mechas de los cohetes, y escucho el sonido de campanas y cascabeles, eran las 12:00 y Santa había aterrizado en el tejado, pero al explotar las luces contra el trineo, sucedió algo que no se esperaba... las luces el humo y el fuego se apagaron de repente y salió una mujer con un traje negro que parecía pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver una figura de modelo, Rukia sintió cierta envidia al verla, se parecía un poco a Sode no Shirayuki, tenía el cabello blanco largo y la piel algo morena, los ojos blancos que casi brillaban y un físico que hasta Orihime envidiaría, Santa de repente se quitó el traje y dejo ver a un hombre calvo, de traje, en silla de ruedas de cara ciertamente amable que sonreía...

-Me llamo Storm... y él es el señor Xavier... si no deseas problemas y tú y tu amiguito desean regalos de navidad, deberán arrepentirse de inmediato –dijo la peliblanca con cierto aire de superioridad- puedo controlar el clima y enterrarlos en nieve si así lo deseo... el puede hacer que no se muevan o amarrarlos con sus poderes mentales... si esto no funciona... mi amigo Logan –la frase se vio interrumpida por un hombre sin camisa, de cuerpo realmente formado y fornido que ningún físico-culturista* envidiaría, con garras relucientes saliendo de sus nudillos, haciendo gala de sus poderes mutantes sonriendo con un par de colmillos que ningún Salvatore* ni Cullen* envidiaría, parado sobre el trineo al frente de Storm.

-Wolverine... no Logan, Storm... y no soy tu amigo –dijo mirándola con cierta ira, el tipo parecía un hombre lobo- si no desean morir dejen sus juegos tontos de asesinar a Santa... el grupo X-Men hace el trabajo de santa desde hace 7 años...

-¿P-Por qué no hay renos señor Wo-Wolverine? –Dijo Rukia manteniendo la compostura, al contrario de Ichigo que estaba a punto de pegarse un tiro-.

-Porque querida niña, -dijo con desdén- el señor Xavier manipula el trineo, que en realidad en una nave, con sus poderes psíquicos y mi amada amiga Storm -dijo como si fuera a vomitar por el solo hecho de decir eso- controla el clima para que el viento huracanado nos ayude a hacer las entregas en una o dos horas... a los niños que permanecen despiertos... y el resto de la noche a los que duermen.

-Sorprendente... –murmuro la morena asombrada- lamento haberles dañado su ruta... para eso los detuve... gracias señor Wolverine es usted muy amable! –dijo Rukia con el tono que Ichigo odiaba y sonriendo al ver semejante sorpresa-.

-De nada... bueno en fin aquí están sus regalos... –dijo Wolverine de nuevo- espero los disfruten-.

-Pórtense mejor el siguiente año! Feliz navidad! –dijo Xavier despidiéndose y yéndose a las casas que restaban en Karakura-.

Ichigo no emitió una sola palabra, estaba estupefacto y Rukia completamente feliz, estaba extasiada con lo ocurrido, luego, al contar el relato luego a la hora de entregar y repartir los regalos, todos rieron, puesto que todos, menos un ausente, en ese momento habían visto la locura que se había armado en el patio, en el techo de los vecinos...

De repente llego el ausente, Toushiro estaba durmiendo y se despertó por el escándalo de la "familia" todos estaban fuera de casa y estaban allí solo para "pasar una navidad diferente" y sí que la habían tenido.

Toushiro se sentó en el sofá a escuchar los disparates y por primera vez en años esbozo una sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada, la navidad había logrado derretir un corazón de hielo... solo rio un poco u paró, era muy chistoso como para no reírse. Kayla lo miró con ternura y se acerco más a él fingiéndose dormida en su hombro. Él la miro de reojo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, como si fuera un delito mortal o pecado sacrílego acarició su cabello de forma tosca, pero sin perder lo dulce.

Rukia alzo la vista y vio que sobre su cabeza y la de Ichigo, el cual tenía sentado al lado, había un muérdago, ella sonrió y le susurro al oído, "quiero terminar lo que empezamos en el cuarto de herramientas..." el se acerco temeroso y la beso, esos labios dulces que jamás habían sido tocados por él ni por ningún otro, sabían a gloria... tomó un poco su espalda y la acercó, no quería que terminara, era mágico... No quería que acabara tan pronto, la aferró tan fuerte como pudo, se despegaron para tomar aire y el la beso de nuevo, era adictivo, la necesitaba, ella ahora era dueña de su corazón y a quien le gustase y a quien no, debía soportar la relación, ya no llovía, ya no estaba solo, y más que cualquier regalo entregado por el mismo Wolverine, estar con ella era lo que más lo hacía feliz y era el mejor regalo que podía recibir en la fecha...

Matsumoto miró a la ventana y pensó en Gin, "Lástima que hayas tenido que irte... pudiendo disfrutar yo de tu compañía aquí... conmigo" susurro melancólica. Aun así estaba feliz por los regalos y porque al fin su capitán había hecho algo de vida social... de repente ella miró sobre su cabeza para salir de su "depresión" y vio un muérdago... ella sintió un calor extraño en sus labios y sonrió de manera melancólica "ay Gin..." Matsumoto miro al peliblanco y a Kayla, rió por lo bajo de nuevo... el no podía flaquear ni pensar en sentimientos al igual que Rukia, al ser shinigamis no podían conocer el amor abiertamente y menos tener una relación sentimental... Casi todos estaban en contra de tener una relación seria, como un superhéroe, que no revela su identidad por miedo a que lastimen a quienes aman, él la despertó y ella lo miro con esos ojos de felino que tanto la hacían única, y que a veces lo hacían estremecerse sin que nadie se enterara. El él quería besarla, pero no podía tenía una reputación que cuidar y un desliz podría causar su descenso como capitán, solo opto por mirar fríamente la pared y decir "nada olvídalo..." y se dispuso s dormir también el, abriría su regalo mañana... si tenía... el amor hacía débiles a personas como él y un beso... hacía que sus defensas se fueran al demonio dejándolo ser el mismo, por eso no podía ceder, así se sintió Ichigo al besar a su bella Kuchiki, libre y despreocupado, feliz y libre de preocupaciones triviales que solo le amargaban la vida, así se sentía Matsumoto risueña y jamás sola, sabía que la persona que amaba estaba con ella de una manera u otra. Lamentablemente, el único que no se sentía tan feliz era Toushiro... Algún día sabría... y así mismo Kayla por su parte dormía felizmente, soñando con algo que no se haría realidad en unos 50mil años, así hacía sentir el amor a todos... y así debía ser, la navidad era para algunos triste, para otros feliz, para muchos mágica y para la mayoría una época llena de regalos. Que mejor regalo que el amor... especialmente en navidad ¿no?...

Fin

Nota del autor: no sé qué decir... me pareció que quedo muy bien pero algo random... creo que debo mejorar mas y no entrar en concursos para perder mi tiempo ¬¬

Glosario:

Banesco: Es uno de los bancos nacionales de Venezuela y se caracteriza por tener propagandas alusivas a santa y sus trineos en navidad.

Cohetón: Nombre que le dan los venezolanos a los cohetes de gran tamaño que al explotar hacen un ruido estridente.

Físico-Culturista: Personas que dedican su vida al crecimiento y "embellecimiento" de sus músculos de manera que puede llegar a ser algo exagerada, tal como indica su nombre so personas que rinden culto a un físico bien formado y lleno de músculos y plenamente ejercitado.

Salvatore: Hermanos vampiro (Stefan y Damon Salvatore) procedentes de la serie The Vampire Diaries, que viene del libro con el mismo título, que protagoniza la trama junto a Elena Gilbert y compañía que protegen Mystic Falls.

Cullen: Familia de Vampiros "vegetarianos" en Twilight que protagoniza toda la trama junto con Isabella Swan la humana enamorada de Edward Cullen.


End file.
